Although the medical profession has been alerted to the presumed psychosocial results of infertility diagnosis and treatment, the available literature on psycho-social adjustment to infertility is limited and consists primarily of clinical reports with little empirical support. The present study is a longitudinal, three-wave panel design exploring the correlated of adjustment to extended infertility treatment. Respondents will be 700 couples who undertake in-vitro fertilization (IVF) treatment. The respondents will be interviewed at three points in time, (1) when they first come to the IVF clinic, (2) six months later, and (3) 12 months from their initial visit. The study will explore several subsamples: those who achieve pregnancy without complications, those who achieve pregnancy but with a subsequent miscarriage, those who quit treatment early, and those who quit treatment late. The impact of these events on perceived problems of infertility, psychological well being, life satisfaction, marital satisfaction, and sexual satisfaction will be investigated. The moderating role of life stress, social support, perceived life options, locus of control, and problem solving skills on adjustment to extended treatment will also be explored.